Si tan solo
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Solo necesitaba oir esas cinco letras antes de marcharse de mision, solo queria oirlas porque por extraño que parezca sentia que seria la ultima vez que pediria por ellas hacia ese chico, lo amaba pero no estaba seguro de si el lo amaba igual. Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho no estaria tan arrepentido.


D•Gray Man no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es yaoi osea hombrexhombre asi que espero les guste y la disfruten mucho, tanto como yo me divertí en hacerla. Contiene lemmon asi que quedan advertidos. -Te amo- fueron las palabras que con tan poco esfuerzo el chico peli blanco había pronunciado, veía expectante a su "novio" si es que aun podía decirle asi, porque en verdad con el transcurso de un año estaba considerando su el realmente era considerado asi por su novio, sin embargo como muchas otras veces el mayor de ambos se quedo callado y el oji gris no pudo mas que dar una sonrisa (que con el paso de los años a pesar de ser falsa parecía legitima de tanta practica) cerrando la puerta tras de con solo un leve y casi murmullo "buenas noches". Tal vez en otro momento no le hubiera importado, tal vez en otra situación, tal vez si fuera alguien diferente no le dañaría tanto. Pero no, estábamos hablando del amor de su vida, de lo mas importante para el, de esa persona que le quitaba el aliento aun mandándole sus gélidas miradas asi como sentir esas manos pasándose por su cuerpo con lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, eso era lo que era para Allen Walker, para ese exorcista del tipo parasito con una maldición en su ojo y brazo. Había esperado tanto para oir esas simples dos palabras, cinco letras, y sin embargo aun despues de un año seguían sin ser pronunciadas, al menos no por el, sino el oji gris que se lo decía cada vez que fuera necesario. Aun con sus pasos tan pesados como el plomo llego a su cuarto donde cayo cual tronco al ser talado donde lo único que podría escucharse esa noche serian los gimoteos y sollozos ahogados del chico, tratando de desahogar todo ese dolor que ahora se infiltraba en el, que desde que lo había conocido le causaba dolor aun cuando eran por distintas razones en eso entonces. • • Se levanto pesadamente, sus ojos ardían y seguramente estarían rojos por haber llorado toda la noche, sus ojeras debieron incrementarse aun cuando últimamente no desaparecían pues no conseguía una sola noche de descanso, la ultima vez que había dormido fue el domingo de la semana pasada donde técnicamente cayo desmayado por sobre esforzarse pero valia la pena si lograron derrotar a esos akumas. Desde entonces el dormir no era una de sus prioridades, salió de su cama a sabiendas de que con su estado de animo comeria solo uno o dos platos de comida cuando mucho, si seria suertudo el comedor estaría vacio ya que se había levantado dos horas mas tarde de lo habitual, pero como el no contaba con suerte se encontró con su amigo Neah que estaba comiendo hace tan solo unos minutos, pidió un plato rechazando los novecientos noventa y nueve mas que le habian ofrecido, se sento junto a el rezando que su voz no se oyera lastimera y que no notara sus ojos rojos e hinchados. -Hola Allen- -Hola Neah, ¿Por qué estas desayunando a penas? -no lose, porque mejor no me dices tu, además del porque comes tan poco- fue ahí cuando sintió la mirada oki miel clavada en el con insistencia esperando una respuesta verdadera y convincente. Trago duro sabia que escapar de su amigo no seria nada fácil. -bueno… es que tengo un año de haber empezado a estar con Kanda pero- se detuvo no sabia si seguir o no, no era cuestión de discreción sino de que cada vez que tan siquiera pensaba en eso le dolia inmensamente –nada ha cambiado, de hecho siento que es mas frio conmigo…y yo Neah…ya no se que hacer- Si ese no era el Allen Walker, el verdadero no se rendía tan fácilmente, aun cuando todos vieran que ese callejón estaba cerrado el buscaría la manera de abrirlo, entonces ese tema era grave y el verdadero chico en verdad estaba dolido como para darse por vencido. No sabia que hacer nunca había visto a su amigo tan triste desde que Mana murió y el lo trajo a la vida convirtiéndolo en akuma. Lo único que atino a hacer fue darle un abrazo que esperaba sirviera de algo. -Allen, ese no eres tu, siempre das pelea por lo que te importa ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácil?- el chico peli gris no pudo mas que sonreir ligeramente con sinceridad como no hacia en meses porque si, el dolor no venia de unos cuantos días sino de semanas que se convirtieron en meses y esos meses en un año. -gracias Neah, pero te juro que en este momento no se que hacer, es triste pero es verdad, ya no se como salir de este callejón- estrecho la cintura de su amigo aun mas sin separarse ni un apice del pecho reconfortante de su amigo, donde dejo caer lagrimas que sonaban como las ultimas que daría por el chico japonés aun sin saber porque. -¡Allen!- fue ahí cuando la voz de una chica peli verde se acercaba alegremente con rapidez. -Lenalle-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?- la peli verde estaba sonrojada, si bien todos sabían que el peli gris tenia pareja no sabían si era chica o chico o si era una/o Noe o un/a exorcista, pero con tal escena bien hubieran pensado que Neah era el novio de Allen. -Komui nii-chan te esta llamando- fue lo único que dijo para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el akuma de nivel cuatro acompañado de el conde milenario. -Neah, tengo que ir- -Allen, hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?- el peli gris solo sonrio, llevando sus manos al cuello de su amigo que era ligeramente mas alto que el por una diferencia de uno o dos centímetros, asi como el castaño estrecho la cintura (delicada) de su amigo. -Neah, gracias por apoyarme en todo, en verdad te lo agradezco- cuando se separaron el castaño le dio un beso a la mejilla de Allen mientras acariciaba la contraria en un gesto y una sonrisa que significaba "siempre estare aquí para apoyarte" lo cual el oji gris entendió. • • • Ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta color caoba en uno de los muchos pasillos de la orden donde era necesaria la iluminación, sin mencionar que era la mas temida de todas las habitaciones, que por visitar tanto sabia el camino de memoria donde ya no se requeria el perderse. Estaba reticente asi debía tocar o no, si debía llamar a la puerta o correr antes de que sintiera su presencia. Pero no estaba decidido a hablar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como era el presentimiento que desde la mañana venia cargando y que con la llamada de Komui se había confirmado. Golpeo la puerta aunque levemente mostrando su inquietud en cada golpeteo, que fue respondido tan solo unos segundos despues de haber sido tocada, el chico con piel ligeramente bronceada con ojos oscuros y cabello largo negro azulado fue quien lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto. -moyashi ¿Qué haces aquí?- si, cabe destacar que la hospitalidad de Kanda no era la mejor que pudiera pedirse. En ese momento noto las ojeras del chico, que bien pudo haber jurado no eran tan grandes ayer, y esos ojos rojizos que no había visto antes en ese chico, sin mencionar la mueca de seriedad que este niño que era lo que menos usaba llevaba en esos precisos momentos. -bakanda, primero dejame entrar a la habitacion- el mayor de los dos dejo entrar al pequeño peli blanco, que se quedo ahí parado mientras el otro fue a sentarse en su cama con obvia molestia. -¿vas a hablar de una vez o esperas algo moyashi?- -Kanda, tenemos que hablar sobre…nosotros- el mayor aun tratando de permanecer impasible abrió los ojos desorbitadamente aunque el impacto paso rápidamente. -¿A que te refieres?- el peli blanco respiro hondamente, sin saber si la pregunta era por el hecho de decir un "nosotros" si para Kanda eso no existía, o porque el mayor de los dos no se diera cuenta del problema. -Primero, ¿Qué somos tu y yo?-al ver que el chico solo enarco una ceja se dispuso a continuar- me refiero a lo que tu me consideras para ti ¿novio?, ¿amigo con derechos?, ¿objeto para liberar tensión sexual? O ¿un simple exorcista al que puedes marcar como tu propiedad sin tener algo serio a cabo?- Cabe recalacar que el otro no cabia de la sorpresa, por primera vez dejo ver el desconcierto que en ese momento se presentaba, porque eso no tenia coherencia en sus palabras, ¿Qué acaso no lo había dejado antes bastante claro? Entonces esa duda era la razón por la que Allen, SU moyashi estaba tan extraño últimamente, una estúpida duda que para el era indignante el hecho de que Allen creyera eso de el mismo y de Kanda para hacer tales cosas. -moyashi baka, eres mi novio, mi exorcista, mi propiedad- le sonrio (aunque era una mueca irrefutable) se acerco al cuerpo del menor el cual estrecho fuertemente, el miedo de perderlo lo corroía y eso se hacia mas fuerte aun a pesar de que el nunca mostraba esas sensaciones. Con una de sus manos elevo el mentón del menor donde tuvo que agacharse para llegar hasta los finos, delicados y deseables labios del mismo, mientras que Allen enredo sus manos en el suelto cabello de Kanda, sintiendo su olor a lluvia recién caída en un bosque, el beso que empezó tan casto se fue volviendo apasionado con el pasar de los minutos, el aire no era necesario, ambos sabían besar tomando aire entre estos. La ropa se volvia estorbosa, y con dificultad logro tirar al oji gris en la cama donde cayeron con fuerza por la pasión refelada, le quito la camisa blanca que llevaba desatando ese rojizo lazo que estaba en su cuello todo el tiempo, desabrocho los pantalones negros que tanto amaba que Allen llevara, arrastrando el bóxer con este, dejando al sonrojado chico bajo el, tomo su mejilla y de nueva cuenta lo beso, con ternura con cariño pero aun asi con lujuria. -Kanda, no me veas asi- apenas era un susurro audible, una petición llena de inocencia y pasión. El mayor hizo caso omiso a la petición, donde en vez de eso comenzó a masturbar el miembro semi despierto de Allen viendo como se retorcía de placer mientras que entre gemidos decía su nombre, sus mejillas sonrojadas con la boquita entre abierta, y sus cabello blancos pegados a su frente eran la visión mas sensual que se pueda haber, aun sintiendo increíbles impulsos por penetrar al pequeño debía contenerse, se acerco a los pezones de Allen los cuales comenzó a lamer y pellizcar como si un niño pequeño quisiera cabrear a su hermano, mientras que sus manos se volvieron las hábiles en el momento de masturbar el miembro, los gemidos agudos pero cada vez mas frecuentes eran como un canto de angeles, se separo de los pezones cuando sintió que el chico estaba a punto de correrse solo para cambiar su mano por su boca donde fingió que estrechaba el miembro, lo lamia recorriendo toda la longitud, finalmente el chico se corrió en la boca de su novio con un sonoro gemido. -Kan…da, te quiero dentro- aunque el orgasmo aun lo afectaba, el quería decir lo que tanto ansiaba en esos momentos - estas tan ansioso Allen- sin preparación ni nada sento al chico sobre la cama colocándose el en el colchon, donde ya antes se había quitado la ropa con su erección mas que notable lo coloco sobre el, sentándolo sobre su miembro donde el chico mas que acostumbrado solo se dejo hacer, mientras Kanda besaba el cuello de Allen, el menor se auto penetraba con la ayuda de Kanda para que las estocadas fueran mas profundas y por lo tanto mas placenteras, solo se necesitaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar al limite, para llegar al orgasmo que tan ansiosos chicos querían, el calor de sus cuerpos fundiéndose, la opresión que la entrada de Allen ejercía sobre su miembro para correrse, el liberando todo su semen dentro del pequeño cuerpo y el menor entre el vientre de ambos, se dejaron caer, el mayor de ambos salió del menor para recostarse donde tomo las cobijas y se taparon con ellas, solo para apegar el cuerpo de Allen sobre el suyo. • • Pasaron unas cuantas horas dos o tres cuando mucho, fue ahí que Allen se despertó viendo a su novio acariciar su cabello blanco, observándolo con ternura y cariño, aun a pesar de que para Allen estaba mas que aclarado el hecho de Kanda no solo lo considerara una "aberutura" aun quedaba una duda y la única que le corroía. -Kanda ¿me amas?- esa pregunta había roto cualquier aura gentil y cariñosa volviéndola una palpable de tensión que podria cortarse debido a lo densa de ella. -Kanda, aun estoy esperando- Allen comenzaba a desesperarse, se hartaba de la misma situación que se repetía desde hace tanto tiempo, se resigno. –olvidalo Kanda, me harte de la situación, ya es hora. Asi que hasta luego Yuu Kanda, te amo y adiós-. Salió corriendo de la habitacion tan rápido que nadie le hubiera alcanzado aun con intentarlo, porque Kanda estaba mas sorprendido por esas palabras que por otra cosa, ¿Qué significaban en verdad esas palabras? Ojala no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero antes de poder reaccionar, era demasiado tarde para ir por el, su habitacion estaba vacia y en la orden le mencionaron que se iria de misión por una semana junto a Lavi. Solo le quedaba esperar, pero dentro del, sentía miedo a lo que se refirieran esas palabras, sentía miedo de perderlo solo por su falta de expresiones. Bueno hasta qui el primer capitulo, créanme al principio seria un solo capitulo pero me inspire demás y ahora se ha vuelto uno mas extenso aunque sinceramente no demasiado (eso creo), bueno me despido y por favor dejen un review porque si les gusto no sabre si es asi a menos que me lo digan. 


End file.
